The H-Bowserth
Summary H-Bowserth also known as Hawth Bowserth, is a demon in Super Mario RPG: Legend of Magician's Sword. One of most powerful demons in the game. Multiple-element using demon. Personality Hawth, known as the "devil-making god", is a large, flame-headed monster that destroys universes and planets. At first glance Hawth may seem unarmed, but the sword called Exodus is unbreakable and is more than 1 trillion times sharp from the katana. At the same time, their universe became a threat, and one of the most dangerous monsters was accepted. Hawth Bowserth can travel between universes - because it can go up to 9 decillion km / h from the speed of light, which equals 900 trillion times the speed of light. This monster is known to possess tremendous features. Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 1-B, 1-A (when attack) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Cannot be killed by strong or medium level attacks), Nuclear Manipulation (Hawth can cause multiple nuclear explosions in a planet or space), Radiation Manipulation (Cannot affected by radiation an nuclear explosion or supernova's aftermath.) Dream Manipulation (Hawth can delete a monster/warrior's dreams. Such as Asriel Dreemurr's dreams), Immersion (Can access fictional settings or stories), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Hawth can control all fire sources in the universe.), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of separating physical places from the space-time continuum to create their own Super Saiyan God Goku.), Duplication (Hawth can create his own clones), Summoning, Mind Manipulation (Demons can resist the effects of the true supernova explosions and solar eclipses, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it. Such as Medusa.) Longevity, Weather Manipulation (Hawth can change weather on staying someone planet, can create extremely strong thunderstorms or hurricanes.), Healing, Heat Death (An enemy stays near Hawth, instantly burns.), Invisibility, Destruction (He can destroy galaxy or universe), Sealing (Can seal her opponents into other worlds, fictional stories, dreams or the 2nd dimension), Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation (Hawth can create a supermassive black-hole.) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Omniverse Level '- Super fast heroes like the ''Flash, Hawth Bowserth have 9 decillion km / h. This allows it to exceed the speed of Flash and travel quickly across universes. With Exodus attacks Excalibur can use magic like swords. He can use it as a ''plasma weapon'' in the sword. It can exhibit supersonic attacks against extremely powerful monsters such as Dreamy Bowser. Blue lasers are often powerful enough to instantly destroy a monster or war, but Hawth's armor can safely and strongly reflect this laser. Like Goku's laser. Hawth is unaffected by the forces of Thanos' attacks (Infinity Gauntlet). As for Eternity, Eternity is the most powerful and resilient gigantic creature in the Marvel universe. Hawth overcomes this but can be challenged because Eternity is at the Tier-0 level. [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Immeasurable, Omnipresent (when attacking severely) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Limitless [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Universal [[Range|'Range']]: Unlimited, Melee (when sword switch), Extreme (when Hawth using sword like a gun) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: High Hyperversal [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Nigh-Omniscient [[Durability|'Durability']]: Complex Multiverse level Weakness: No, but one user using Synergetic Enigma bow Notable Attacks/Skills: ''God Eater: ''Hawth can kill a god, within speed and striking strength. ''Universal Destruction: ''Hawth can create a unstable quantum object (Boltzmann brain-like) to generate a new Big Bang and destroys the universe. ''Thunderstorm Creation: ''Hawth can change weather, causing a severe thunderstorm or triggering'' Noah's Great Flood.'' ''Asteroid Storm: ''Hawth ejects gravity strongly for asteroid to leading planet. Others Victories: Defeats: Draws: Category:Tier 1 Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Hyperdimensional Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters